


安洁可颂│傍晚的月亮照着花开的田野

by chorako



Category: Arknighrts
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorako/pseuds/chorako





	安洁可颂│傍晚的月亮照着花开的田野

安洁莉娜、安洁莉娜。

可颂记得她的十六岁。她们两个人打开了阁楼的天窗，一起躺在房顶上，六月午后的太阳照在红色瓦片上面，安洁直起身子来看她的时候、带着细小汗珠的面庞上投下一片闪烁的阴影，珊瑚色的美丽瞳仁因为刺眼的阳光黯然失色。安洁带着那个年纪的女孩子特有的羞涩，凑过来用温暖的双唇轻轻吻她。

“クロワッサン。”

方才亲吻过她的嘴唇用东国特殊的发音呼唤她的名字，可颂无处安放的手攀上了安洁的后背，安洁就慢慢地俯下身去，两个相似的、年轻的、正在发育的身体贴在一起，衣物变得汗津津的。

两个女孩子第一次感受到那种特别的烦躁痛苦与着急一并混杂的心情，可颂想咬安洁毛茸茸的耳朵或者用自己的手指触碰她柔软的乳房，安洁褐色的长发让她觉得有点痒。虽然她还是什么都没有做，静静地感受安洁温热的吐息打在自己的脖子上。

可颂最后想、自己是不是也该称呼她为“Angelo”呢，可是叙拉古语听起来太甜太腻，她无论如何也说不出口。

“我们坐船走好么？”安洁一边细细亲吻她的脸庞一边发问。

“好啊、我们可以坐船。”可颂不假思索就回答了。可她又想，我们要去哪里呢？什么时候出发？午后的阳光让一切都变得影影绰绰，可颂的眼睛湿漉漉的，“我觉得你会喜欢海的。”

十六岁的安洁丽娜还没有见过海，巨大的洁白波浪和柔软的沙滩都在她的梦里。叙拉古有长长的海岸线、等我攒够了钱我们就去大海上，可颂本来是那么想的。

她记得安洁永远的十六岁。

干燥的夏天、她们在大人看不见的地方偷偷接吻，安洁喜欢的巧克力冰淇淋总会很快融合，她们一起坐过的长椅，安洁摇摇摆摆的纤细不健康的乳白色小腿，以及、蓝色的绚丽宝石，更多人称呼那个为矿石病结晶。

“接下这种任务简直像是大发不义横财。”能天使坐在副驾驶座上，满足地眯起眼哼着。

“虽然挣了很多但还没到不义横财的地步吧。”可颂也跟着乐呵呵地笑起来，把一打厚厚的钞票塞进自己随身的小包里。

“走吧走吧，我请吃饭！叫上德克萨斯和空、啊不对，空今天有演唱会的行程。”

“德克萨斯也有外勤工作。”可颂补充道，顺便把车子发动起来。

“那我们去吃最高级的可颂～？”

“请不要开这种玩笑、天使小姐～而且现在基本没有还开着的店。”

车载闹钟上“05:13”的字样跳成了“05:14”，可颂把车窗关掉，不自然地吸了一下鼻子。

“不知不觉竟然通宵了，”能天使安稳地靠在座位上闭上了眼，“应该要求再加钱才对。”

“那我直接开回总部了？”

“OK。”

龙门的夏天又湿又热，闷得让人喘不过气。小车里内置冷气的凉风吹干了可颂额头细密的汗珠，街上静悄悄，一路无阻。

可颂本以为能天使已经睡着了，可是车子停下来之后对方就立刻睁开眼，笑眯眯地说了“早安”之后各自回了宿舍。

丰蹄小姐脱下工作外套在床边发了一会呆，然后若有所思地去了浴室把自己泡在浴缸里面，温暖的水漫过肩膀，头顶的日光灯投下明亮的光线。

她盘算着明天去购置些新装备好花掉那笔钱。

安洁莉娜、安洁莉娜，等我攒起足够的钱我们就去大海上。

可颂在米诺斯出生，七岁那一年跟随经商的父母来到叙拉古。虽然住在一处不起眼的小城，但镇子上有一个规模颇大的酒厂吸引了她父亲的投资。

可颂全家一起住在一栋白色的三层小楼里，屋子后面有一片可以开垦的木篱笆围成的花园。而隔壁是一栋有着褐色砖墙红色瓦片的房子，里面住着她的安洁莉娜。

然后、理所应当地，她们一起长大。

可颂比安洁早了几个月开始换牙让她有些得意，她们手拉手穿过徬晚月光下花开的田野把自己换下的乳牙埋在了一颗大榕树底下。泥土的气息遮掩了小孩子身上的特有的奶香味，那些稚嫩的钙质或许在短短几年内就会腐烂，两个孩子一无所知、兴致勃勃。

她们偶尔也一起去浅河边玩，有时候会在河滩上捡到漂亮的红色石头，但白短袜总被弄得脏兮兮。

等女孩们长到十岁，纤细修长的手臂就可以帮助她们爬到红瓦房子顶上了，她们可以清楚地看到隔壁花园的全貌，那些凋谢的紫罗兰，以及更远处的风景。

进入青春期之后安洁莉娜的主要烦恼是自己的体重总比可颂多几磅，可颂则觉得自己有些迟钝，不过后来她发现是她的沃尔珀朋友过分敏感机灵了，就像一直真正的小狐狸。

她们偶尔会一起洗澡或者睡在一张小床上，通常是在可颂家，因为那儿有更大的浴缸。安洁喜欢在满水的浴缸里一下子坐进去让水哗哗流出来，然后她就捂着嘴很快活地笑。

她们总是肩并肩坐着一边玩着浮在水面上的小黄鸭一边聊天，然后在那处明亮的有很大镜子的浴室里，她们献出了对彼此的第一个亲吻。

本来只是一个笑话之后的一小段沉默，突然显得浴室里空空荡荡，安洁的红褐色长发软软地披在肩膀上，两个人无意间对视了，可能有十秒，也可能是三十秒。

小狐狸先动了，脑袋轻轻凑过去，可颂也没有躲开，她们接了带有薄荷牙膏味道的第一个吻，两个小女孩儿的嘴唇接触在一起，柔软轻快得不可思议。

可颂连眼都忘记闭上，安洁就捂着嘴很快活地笑了起来。

“可爱。”

平日里她们就像普通的关系好的朋友，一起上学放学，去街上的店铺闲逛，在花园里干点活好多讨一些零花钱，甚至把可颂她父亲的珍贵猎枪偷出来玩（这两个调皮的孩子），可惜谁都不会用就悄悄放回去了。

两个人一起计划了十八岁的毕业旅行，去维多利亚和安洁母亲的故乡东国。安洁特地翻出了自己唯一一套贵重的浴衣，可是并不太能穿好，松松垮垮地套在身上，浴衣上的燕子图案在她身上的歪歪扭扭。可颂不得不暂时放下自己的家庭作业帮她挽了一个发髻，安洁断断续续地向她介绍着东国的服饰，而心不在焉的丰蹄小姐只觉得从宽大袖子里露出来半截洁白的手臂很漂亮。

可颂也在安洁家品尝过东国的日常餐，谈不上喜欢或是讨厌，不过为了感谢那位勤劳的沃尔珀母亲，她说了几句听起来很真诚的夸奖的话。

每当她们有机会睡在一起的时候，青春期的少女总是充满好奇心，两个人脱得光溜溜得、藏在一条毯子下面。她们小心翼翼地接吻、可还是会因为互相压到头发而吃痛惊呼。

两个人像小孩子一样，讨论学校免费午餐的新添的花椰菜、谁妈妈煎的鸡蛋更好吃以及化妆恋爱约会。

日子很平凡，nice and boring。

直到安洁莉娜右肩上长出第一颗美丽的蓝宝石。

今天的主要任务是陪空外出，毕竟安保工作也算是得心应手。

和能天使一起赚到的那笔报酬让可颂走进了平常都不会去的店，和空一起逛街也很轻松愉快，除了闪闪发光的偶像小姐习惯性地在走路时挽住别人手臂这一点。

“可颂的新装备看起来很帅气啊！”

“要试一下吗？对你来说有点沉。”

兔子小姐拼尽全力也只是稍微把那柄锤子抬起来一点，“呼——不愧是重装干员。”

“所以空不适合这种武器也是理所当然啊。”

“但我也想在战场上多发挥自己的作用，如果能挥舞武器保护自己的话就能减少其他人为了保护我而受伤嘛……”明明是鼓舞自己的话说着说着却越来越小声。

不猜也知道她口中的其他人就是德克萨斯。

“要不要再逛逛？我知道的另一家店或许有适合你用的武器。”

“呜、感谢！那我请可颂吃面包！”

“为什么你们都觉得我会喜欢吃那种牛角面包？”

“因为可颂很棒呀～”让人不知道该怎么反驳的理由。

她对自己选的店还是很有信心的，柜台里放着一些短刀，西洋剑或者法杖之类的轻便武器。店员也很热心地拿出几把剑供她们试用，虽然空很有兴致地有点笨拙地握着它们挥来挥去，但看起来她并不适合近战武器。

“要不要再试试法杖呢、不过一般人很难操纵。”那位黎博利店员耐心地打开了另一扇展柜。

精雕的红木顶端镶嵌着一颗源石，虽然在灯光底下看起来就像宝石一样，但实际上比普通的宝石可怕得多。

“我喜欢这个。”

“你的眼睛在已经闪闪发光了。”

“选红色还是蓝色？”

“决定得太轻率啦。”可颂想告诉她源石的力量并不简单，就算是罗德岛的术师干员也不会轻易选择源石法杖，可是她看到空那种满怀期待的表情又把话咽回去了，“回去要找专业人员帮你训练。”她停顿了一下，“那就红色的吧。”

安洁莉娜、安洁莉娜。

蓝色是叙拉古无云无雨的天空，是平静富有生机的大海，是你皮肤上生长的结晶。红色是你最喜欢的发饰，是你那天没涂好的唇彩，是你眼瞳的颜色。

可颂有时会思考或许是因为那个孩子的结晶是在冬天刺破皮肤所以才是蓝色吧。

太阳不是很好的平凡的一天，安洁坐在她的单车后座，随口和她抱怨自己的右边锁骨那个地方最近总是很痛，这让她不能好好打棒球，无论是讲的人还是听的人，谁都没有放在心上。

第二天她推着自己的单车等了很久，没有等到她的小姑娘。

矿石病固执而强硬地闯入她们的生活，第一块结晶的蛮狠生长让沃尔珀的小狐狸流了很多血。

可颂去看望她的时候自己的神情比对方更为哀伤，安洁莉娜温柔地把手放在她肩上，很小声地一遍遍重复，“没关系的。”

她们一起度过了充满消毒水和止痛药的圣诞节，安洁露出那种自然而且愉快的神情让人觉得不可思议。一切好像都没有因为矿石病而改变，她和可颂交换了圣诞礼物，两个人肩并肩坐着聊天，她说自己要休学一学期，还拜托了可颂复印笔记和帮自己带一些学校食堂特供的曲奇。

丰蹄族的少女开始一个人骑单车上学，她明白并非一切都是一成不变的，和安洁亲吻时察觉到对方突然流露出朦胧胆怯的神情让她笑不出来。

春天来的时候安洁从医院里回家了，她不太喜欢白天出门，总是窝在她房间的安乐椅上的，盖一块深红的毯子，用一根铅笔在本子上涂涂画画或者看历史人文的纪录片。可颂和她两个人一起的时候就爬到房顶上，春天、那儿很适合晒太阳。

她们一起分享酸橙味和苹果味的小熊软糖，她们计划去海边看看。

“明天夏天、我们就一起去吧。”一边拥抱着她一边那样温柔说着的安洁莉娜，“クロワッサン，在我妈妈的家乡，你的名字要这样念哦。”

在死亡还没有抓住她之后，有意义地度过每一天，陪她做完想做的事情，牵着她的手好好告别，如此一来，也没有什么遗憾了吧。

九月的时候安洁又可以和她一起去上学了，虽然被调到了最后一个班级，但值得高兴。

美好而无趣、就是平凡的一天。

那孩子坐在可颂的单车后座上，讨论过几天要给可颂庆祝生日。“那你就十七岁了。”“明年我们一起去海边的时候你也该十七岁了。”“说的也是。”

回过头看，自己分明站在人生的转折点，连那一天她们一起吃了学校免费午餐新增的胡萝卜、之后喝的柠檬汽水都记得清清楚楚，可是那时自己还什么都不懂，还以为只是人生中普通的一天。

下午可颂的最后一节语法课老师讨厌地拖了十分钟才下课，值日生把家庭作业簿发到她手里，得了B+。她收拾书包的时候在想回家的路上要不要买一盒甜甜圈。

她想上楼去安洁的班级，可楼梯上却围着很多人，大家是在看什么呢？

心脏不安地加速、可颂有些费力地穿过人群。

安洁莉娜、安洁莉娜。

侧躺在九月有些凉的地板上，好像睡着了。校医老师慌张拿出酒精和绷带，红色的血液从那孩子褐色的长发中渗出来。

可颂觉得周围静悄悄的，她跪下去牵安洁的手指，温凉的触感有些陌生，她想呼唤安洁的名字，哪怕是甜腻的“Angelo”，可胸口的痛苦如鲠在喉。

可颂固执地把她的手抓得很紧，泪水顺着脸颊流下来。真想告诉她自己预支了庆祝生日的费用所以她们再过几天就能一起去海边了。

救护车鸣笛的声音让她觉得很刺耳，那些恍惚的片段，她已经记不清了。

被认定有嫌疑的学生早就被吓得大哭起来，一遍又一遍重复着我不是故意的那样苍白的说辞，哭得上气不接下气的时候断断续续地辩解，她明明是感染者，为什么……

可颂已经知道后半句了，为什么还要出现在公众面前，为什么还要影响普通人的生活，为什么还要活在这世间。

这片大地是不公的。

那天晚上可颂无论如何也无法入睡，她第二次偷出了父亲的猎枪，那把铳很久没有用过了，看起来却很新。她端着枪跑出家门，漫无目的地在河滩上走着，生平第一次在心中涌起如此强烈而平静的敌意，就算把谁杀了也无所谓。

可她连那个人的名字都不知道。

可颂穿过那片月光下花朵凋谢的田野，她在河滩上吹风直到星星都消失了，九月的风让她浑身发抖。

一直以来自己到底在做些什么蠢事，有意义地度过每一天，陪她做完想做的事情，牵着她的手好好告别，如此一来，什么都没做到，她明明什么都没做就感觉无能为力了。

她说不清楚，这不是她期望的世界。

三天后安心院安洁莉娜的葬礼如期举行。

她永远的十六岁，再也不会去海边。

“雨势太大了，我们需要在这里稍作休息。”德克萨斯把车停了下来。

“你说得对。”可颂靠在座椅上查看起通讯设备，“叙拉古的天气越来越奇怪了。”

车载音响播放着当前的道路信息，可颂把车窗打开了一点，好让她能看清外面的景象，远处的海平面在雨中看得不真切，码头上没有一艘船。

可颂长长地叹了一口气。引来了德克萨斯有些疑惑的目光，也仅仅是目光，她的鲁珀同事向来话不很多。

“我想起以前在叙拉古有个朋友。”可颂没头没尾地只说了这一句话。

听着外面的雨声，感受到了一种非比寻常的陌生与疏远。她不厌其烦地又查看了一次自己的工作表的时候，德克萨斯了打开一盒新的Pocky，把空新歌的光盘放进光驱内。

一辆卡车缓慢地从旁边经过，或许司机也正胆战心惊。

可颂重新开始整理自己的思绪。

我以前在叙拉古有个朋友。

那是个沃尔珀小女孩、有着漂亮的褐色长发和珊瑚色眸子。

住在有红色瓦片的房子里、喜欢酸橙味小熊软糖和棒球。

后来她患上了矿石病，这片大地是不公的。

无常的命运带走了她。

安洁莉娜、安洁莉娜。


End file.
